


Who needs fanfiction when you have the real thing

by Animelover_91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover_91/pseuds/Animelover_91
Summary: dean is reading destiel fan fiction when he realizes that he doesn't have to. it is a one shot so it's not that long. this is slash don't like it don't read!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title:who needs fan fiction when you have the real thing.
> 
> A/N:this just randomly popped into my head. so this is what my brain does when it gets very little sleep. this is my first story ever so please don't hesitate to give me feedback when you're done reading.
> 
> Warning:This is a slash story so if you clicked into this but don't like slash stop right now and turn around and leave.
> 
> Disclaimer:sadly i do not own the show or the characters. that job goes to Erik Kripke and the CW (damn)
> 
> Edit: I moved this over from FF.net and putting this story on here actually makes three places it's on the three being FF.net, wattpad, and here i hope you guys enjoy it.

One evening, after a hunt, Dean and Sam were lounging around their motel room. Dean was lying on his stomach, on his bed, using the laptop to read fan fiction, while Sam was reading a book on local lore and legend, searching for another case.

"Wow. These people must be prophets, like Chuck, because Cas and I ended up together," Dean said in astonishment.

Sam just snorted. "They don't have to be prophets to see that you and Cas belong together."

Dean rolled his eyes, smiled and playfully called Sammy a bitch, getting a jerk in reply. They both went back to their current activities of reading, but a few moments later, Dean piped up and said,

"I'm bored, Sammy."

Sam turned to his brother and gave him the most severe bitch face for calling him Sammy, then said,

"Why don't you call your angel boy and do something with him?" Dean got a big grin on his face. Sam quickly added, "If you're thinking what I think you are, wait until I leave."

"Okay,"Dean said as he handed Sam the keys to the Impala. With that being done, Sam left the room. Dean called Cas and, as usual, he was there in an instant.

"Hey, babe,"Dean said as Cas turned to face him. "Hello, Dean," Cas replied, stepping toward the bed. Dean sat up and patted the empty spot on the bed beside him. Cas did as Dean wanted and sat beside him on the bed. Dean reached to close the laptop and moved it to the night stand beside the bed.

"What were you doing?" Cas asked, as Dean cuddled up to him. "I was reading Destiel fan fiction. Cas turned his head to look at Dean with his patented adorable 'I'm confused' sideway head tilt. "Destiel?"Cas asked in

confusion.

"Yeah. Destiel. It's our names combined. You know, kind of like Brangelina for Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt."

"Oh," Cas said, no longer confused about the concept. "But why do you need to read about it, when you have the real thing?" Cas asked as he leaned in to kiss Dean on the lips. Dean returned the kiss, moaning into to Cas's mouth. A few minutes later, they broke apart for air. Dean had a mischievous look on his face as he climbed on top of Cas and slowly pushed him down onto the bed. And after that night, Dean never read another Destiel fan fiction because, hey, why did he need to, when he had the real thing?


End file.
